


Benedict goes to the park

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny





	Benedict goes to the park

One afternoon Benedict decided to take a walk through Hyde park in London. He'd been at home all morning and was starting to feel a bit bored and lonely, so he thought the fresh air might make him feel a bit better.

Benedict made up a small picnic lunch for himself and then made his way to the park. Enduring the usual hustle and bustle of the tube, though he was lucky enough to get a seat.

Finally he arrived at his destination and went out into the glorious sunshine. It really was a hot and sunny day, good job he had remembered to bring his suntan lotion. He didn't really fancy getting burnt again.

Slowly Benedict walked through the park, watching all the families around him. He sighed, this only made him realise just how much he wanted children.

After a bit of walking, Benedict found a bench and sat down. He took out his lunch (cheese and pickle sandwiches, a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and a bottle of water, as well as his mothers famous homemade chocolate cake) and started to eat it. Starting with his sandwich, then crisps and finally the cake.

Once he had finished his lunch a little boy ran towards Benedict. The child couldn't have been any older than six.

"Benedick!" The little boy cried cheerfully as he reached.

"Oh, hello," chuckled Benedict, smiling at the little boy. He couldn't help that his cheeks went a little pink.

The little boys mother could be seen running towards him and Benedict.

"Oliver!" She called, obviously getting hot from the sunshine and clearly out of breath now. "Sorry, sir," she said when she reached Oliver and Benedict.

"It's fine, honestly," Benedict smiled kindly.

"Oh my god! You're Benedict Cumberbatch," she gasped. "I'm Carol."

Benedict chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Carol," he smiled. "I take it you and your son are fans?"

"Oh, yes. Huge fans," Carol nodded eagerly.

Benedict blushed. "Well, it's honestly a pleasure to meet you both," he said smiling. "Here, you look like you could use this," he said kindly, handing her his water.

"Oh," Carol giggled. "Thank you very much," she sipped the water.

"Don't mention it," smiled Benedict.

"Benedick! Benedick!" Called Oliver, reaching up to Benedict.

Benedict chuckled and picked him up. "Hello, Oliver."

Oliver wrapped his arms round Benedict's neck.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" Benedict asked Carol as he held Oliver in his arms.

"Oh, yes! Only if that's alright with you?" Carol smiled, blushing.

"Of course," Benedict smiled.

And with that they made their way back to his flat.


End file.
